fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Sightseeing (the) Psions - Lithia Pacifica 3
About This blog post can also be known as "Please stop giving me work, Lithia." Anyways, this will cover Lithia's role in the many different verses and oneshots I write about, so I don't end up filling her profile with too much information, but don't leave her like a total blank slate either. This ocurred to me in light of the recent high tier talks, since I kind of had been meaning to update her stuff properly in a long while (which I didn't have the opportunity to do before due to lacking time). Without further ado... Summaries ahhoy! WIP naturally. ''' HijLith.jpg Summary (Sightseeing Psions) Lithia appears for the first time during chapter 5 ("Who would even write about us?"). She is introduced as the Villain's wife, which makes her "THE BOSS of THE BOSS" when it comes to the Evil Committee. She's a Neutral Character in the verse, and outright treated as some Divine Being, or the Chosen One. The Psion who can see "Fiction", and nobody can explain. On the surface, she just seems to be one of the two God Tiers in the verse that occasionaly duke it out, almost screwing all of existence as is known in the process. But there's definitely more to her than it meets the eye, as seen in the more serious arcs... During the first three short arcs of the series, most of her appearances focus on her disputes with Mnemosyne over her plans to steal her husband though they never really get out of control due to someone managing to stop them before things escalate too much. Being the closest person to Lithia, Nix is the one who keeps track of her "Rage Scale" (during a gag, she makes a parody out of Evangelion and AT fields when talking about it). Lithia's first real display of power is during the conclusion of the Oldus Town arc, when Magnus kidnaps Nix to try and lure the Villain to a trap, as a part of Gale's plan. At first she politely asks the party to return the hostage, but ends up being attacked (Gale tried to get her as "a spare"), which results in her rage level rising and Gale being reality warped into a "pedestrian crossing" sign post. Seeing that Gale's attack failed, Magnus claims to have finally found the true opponent he was searching for and dramatically flies towards her, but she isn't even fazed. Now at close proximity, he and Lithia realize that she is actually the new teacher that will be taking care of his class. She also mentions that pretty much everyone in the school has been telling her he's some sort of high-class delinquent who needs to be taught discipline and manners more than school knowledge. She claims that she tried to believe him, but now that he kidnapped her "adoptive" daughter and even tried to punch her in the face, there's no questioning he should be going to detention and intensive studies for the rest of the year, after the normal classes are over. Magnus tries to excuse himself, but gets a fan waved on his face and is fodderized as a result (no, really, he becomes literal fodder as he falls to the ground). The other Psions who were hiding in the town nearly "die" buried under the rubble too, since her gesture happened to level the whole place too. She recovers (a fainted) Nix and takes her back home, while dragging the unconscious Magnus - now back to normal - to detention. Gale is forgotten "forever" as a random signpost and stops thinking (in a Kars gag of sorts). The arc ends on this note, but when Lithia goes to sleep, most of its final events are treated as a dream, except for Magnus ending up in detention and developing a one-sided "rivalry" with her that ends with him getting the short end of the stick every single time. She makes a number of other appearances as a teacher and consultant to Nix or Gale, with the later forming a close bond with her when it comes to talking about the many events of the series and the problems he goes through. Lithia actually admires Gale for his way of living (as he's a "rare and amusing kind who complains all the time, yet always does whatever it takes to keep his life and high spirits"). She acts as an MC and announcer in the tournament of Psions . While she tries to be as impartial as possible in her judgements, she roots for Nix throughout the whole thing. Her relationship with her is very much like that of a mother to a rebellious daughter. At the end of this particular Arc it is revealed that Nix was fighting so hard to win (well, to tell the truth she knew the answers to all of that stuff due to the gossiping going around her website) because she wanted to gain the prize of a weekend in an amusement park with her, to pay back Lithia's kindness. At this point in the series, she tells some more of her story to Nix: She fell in love with her husband years back, during a time of her life when she couldn't really feel irritated about anything. Being an unwanted child, she was mistreated since a very young age. This made her isolate herself, which in turn made her a target for bitter people as she grew. She was also slow in learning, and by the time she had a proper understanding of the world around her, Lithia was just being pushed around by other people. Becoming sad or listless was a much more natural reaction to her than getting angry at all. In fact, if it was for herself, she really couldn't feel irritated at anyone. She was far more confused as for why she had to be mistreated such, from the beginning. By the time she became an adolescent, she was borderline apathetic and took abuse from others as a normal part of her life, which at times she felt like ending. It was around this time that the "Villain" became close to her. Simply put, he was an idiot who would talk of Dreams to any and everyone. The way she responded to that (or rather, her lack of reaction) to him spouting so much nonsense about his dreams ended up opening a window for him to talk more and more about his own stuff, while Lithia herself actually found someone who, with time, became close to her in "an easygoing manner of his own". ...Because Lithia was starting to change as a result of this, the first time she felt rage at something was also because of him: At that time, he was a weakling who had nothing. Yet, he was beaten up for "being such a show off and trying to protect her" from others. He suffered "because he approached her". And that , was the one thing she couldn't stand. It was at this time that she felt it. "Rage, because of love." And at this time, everything started to change... For her and for the person she wanted to be with. ...Or at least that's how she told her story to Nix. Back to the present, Lithia actually has a problem with the Evil Commitee and is not exactly fond of being called Ms. Evildoer or something to that effect, but much like the Villain supported her when nobody else would, she too vowed to keep supporting him in her own way. They have two children, and according to her, her husband is surprisingly good at helping her take care of them, despite all their arguments. That's probably why she is kind of possessive, too. Lithia has a real problem with the woman named Mnemosyne, who happens to be an unknown being that does not belong to dimensions observing the Idea's human persona. Her supposed interest in the Villain is actually a ruse to keep Lithia focused on her at all times, this way she too can keep a close eye on her movements. Lithia makes a few other major appearances through the history, and actually fights Mnemosyne head on in a battle that nearly dooms the entire continuity of Sipsi, until she gets to a point where the Idea's personality responds in her place and directly silences Mnemosyne for the timebeing, as her persistent provocations where starting to cause unnecessary deviations to the course of history and now that the events of the Land of the Dead were approaching, it was time for beings like her to sit back and observe. ...And Lithia really does nothing but observe as the events around Prime Unis unfold for the entire duration of the LotD Arc. Her final appearance so far was during the prologue to the Second Half of the series, when Nix shared a emotional farewell with her and the Villain, saying she would come back safely as soon as possible - and promising to accept the"whole adoption stuff", when she does. True Nature ''ONE'' ''MAJOR SPOILER FOR ALL OF MY VERSES AHEAD:''' The truth of the matter is that Lithia is not simply a Psion and does not belong entirely to the Sightseeing Psions verse. While she exists as a person only on this verse, she is also the existence chosen by the Alkahest for the purpose of being "The Narrator" on all others. One who oversees all with Absolute Authority like that of an author over fiction. See here for further and more detailed explanation regarding the kind of being that Lithia actually is. For a long time it was not revealed in any of my works (that has been changing with time), but no matter the series, Lithia is always the "character" behind the narration of my verses. Hence the reason why she has an existential condition of being High 1-A and extremely above any other of my characters, sitting almost at the top in the hierarchy of the world, limited only by the Alkahest. In Sightseeing Psions, she may abuse her power if she loses her cool, however... And more often than not, the consequences come close to being catastrophic - to say the least. She's usually able to make things right again just as easily as she turns the world into a mess, though. Originally, I kinda didn't want to reveal this but I felt like it wouldn't be really that right to have her here and justified to be Tier 1 without the truth behind her nature. Peace. Summary (Mirage Saga) While she doesn't appear as Lithia outside of a few cameos,she still appears as the OR on a few major occasions, outside of being the unseen "omniscient narrator" of the verse. Lithia Cameos: * In the Nil counseling arc, Galathea accidentally bumps on her. Considering she was a stronger Abysstract, she wonders why that person didn't seem to be affected in the slightest by any form of mental or spiritual erasure. Sensing something is amiss but assuming that to have something do to with the Mirage World, she simply apologizes and soon ignores the event. * In the Academy arc, she is occasionally referred as "a somewhat familiar teacher", who seems to be more worried about keeping her own classes and assignments in order than the problems of the world at large. Her name is never mentioned, however - there's some kind of "catch" within the plot where, whenever someone would name her, something happens. As the OR/Idea: Her role as the OR is a more significant one. After making his resolution, Weiss (now merged with the Drive) notices by chance that there is absolutely no record of that Particular teacher in anything pertaining to the world and he soon finds out that even trying to obtain answers about her being through supernatural means fails. Soon realizing that this should be absolutely impossible for any nameless teacher, he goes on to search Lithia, hoping to directly confront her... Only to realize the very world was breaking down into literal undulations around him, as if the fabric of existence was "Resonating with something". Weiss suddenly felt ''"as if he was living within a mere fold of a ripple disturbed by the particle of a raindrop amidst a fierce, yet gentle storm". ...That one fold of a single ripple was already far more than he, even at the height of his current power, could ever hope to comprehend in that world of Undulation and Reflections. Dwelling within that plane without truly distinguishing Reality from the Unreal, he eventually met with a lower manifestation of the OR, who summoned his comrades there all the same. After a prolonged talk, where it questioned them how "right" or "wrong" Erika was in her ideals, it finally revealed the origin of MMM: It was a power hailing from the Final Plane of Alkahest, superior even to Visions. The Idea stated that in any situation, asking for it to remove the power was pointless, leaving the ultimate nature of the power open for interpretation, out of two reasonable possibilities: # Much like the IIL that the two of them possessed, the Idea made the power. Not in the sense of "giving it to a lower being", but in a way that the power works as a literal extension of the OR - i. e.: trying to prevent it would be akin to interfering with or attempting to resist the Idea itself, in its full capacity. Or... # ...Mirror Mirrors Me is a Resonance straight from the Alkahest, residing on the very plane where the Idea originally resonated from. The one thing the Idea lacks enough significance to compare. In either case, it would be in a state of Perpetual Resonance like nothing else could possibly be - meaning a comparable power to the source would be necessary to try and prevent it from working. # ...Which needless to say, is a fool's errand for anyone in the continuity. ...Precisely because of that, the Idea was actually amused watching Weiss's comrades trying to figure out the answer. It was a self-evident truth that for better or worse, that difference wasn't even substantial from where they stood, even if it was a clear one. That's also the reason why the Idea does not favor speaking, favoring the act of influencing the Flows of Creation behind the scenes instead - whenever it talks to others, they soon misinterpret its intentions, further losing sight of truths that should be clear for anyone to see... Thus, its desire of providing Guidance produces better results for all if it works through its own means and ways. With one exception, rather than being enlightned by meeting it, others never seem to gain anything from the experience - they end up becoming even more ignorant. So the Idea set up a course for any and all Worlds, with a desired outcome in mind. However, much like an author may decide to alter an event before the story proper finishes (or how they may decide to change it after its finished, but before it's revealed to others in favor of some twist), it too has considered allowing for different outcomes to be achieved. Thus, it decided to let others "spin the Wheels of Fate in a different direction", by granting them powers that could, perhaps, change the course of many worlds. The power to Resonate under the right conditions and at particular events called "Providence" (an example of that, would be much like when Gale and some of his friends managed to enter an Overdrive State to fight back against Prime Unis, even if he had to pay the consequences later). Based on that belief, the OR didn't try to hide from anyone that it favored Erika's victory over theirs, as there seems to be a particular thing in regards to her being that piques her interest. What that could possibly be, it's an "Incognita" - a truth that may not be revealed within the boundaries of a single "Chronicle". Despite all that, Weiss claimed he would fight to the end, overthrowing the conclusion the OR itself favored if need be. Despite his clear "challenge", the Idea simply chuckled, reminding him that even that very attitude of his was something that *It* stablished before he could fathom his own existence, much less this meeting. Finally, the OR assured him that the end he achieves will certainly be a corresponding one to how far he's willing to go on "the effort of validating his defiance of Fate" before leaving with her puzzling words - her basis and foundation, of the Codex of the World: "The price of yourself is power. The price of power is yourself. Fate is unchanging, but that does not mean life is to be lived without Hope... Now. I stay by your side and against you, yet I take my leave. Even those consigned to execution, are allowed time to make peace with themselves... Or despair, with a lost purpose." Lithia herself disappeared from the history and the Idea wasn't seen ever since then. It was revealed however, that Erika frequently met it in the Lucid Dreams she had at certain times of the story. Summary (Kaleidoscope Collapse Disorder) The Idea didn't appear as Lithia, but as the OR in the Crossover. So far, it made a few appearances to N. A. O. M. I. and Sophistia , during different occasions. Apparently, it's doing exactly what it claimed to be doing in Mirage Saga, by handing the power of Resonance and Providence to others, if particular conditions are met in the events of the many Worlds. The OR granted power to a number of beings, apparently not caring much about taking one side or another. It deliberately made NAOMI far more dangerous as well, though it was also responsible for Sophistia obtaining a Vision. In a sense, it seems to be counterbalancing its own actions. The FOR-ces commanded by the Knight of OR are half following its designs and half acting out of their own interests. ...At least that's what they claim, and that's what they are told. But in truth, nobody knows its true intent. Others * In the short histories focusing on Evergreen, she makes a few cameos as Lithia. The titular character Evergreen actually prays to her once thinking she's a goddess, when she was really just helping out the shrine maiden. Lithia herself becomes a confidant to Evergreen's worries about her future and relations to a few other minor gods, though the subject of her identity is never touched in this story. * The OR makes an appearance/cameo at the very end of Hazardystopia, in a vision N. A. O. M. I. has, though nothing about it is recognized. * Never really mentioned or identified in other oneshots. It only appears through the "lens" of the narration. Category:Blog posts